A tilt steering column allows an operator of a vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel depending on the operator's stature, seat position and comfort. Typically, the steering wheel can be moved to an uppermost position to allow the operator or driver to get in and out of the driver's seat more easily.
A locking mechanism is provided for retaining the steering column in adjusted position. The locking mechanism must be released to adjust the steering column. Typically the locking mechanism is located near the upper end of the steering column, adjacent to a lever actuator for releasing the locking mechanism. However, in this position, the locking mechanism, because of its considerable size and weight, creates problems of noise, vibration and harshness, as well as increasing the upward moment on the steering column during a crash.